I Want to Kill Everybody in the World
by Pokegirl and Thorn
Summary: Vector had clicked on the song out of pure curiosity and he discovers the horrors of dubstep...


**So this was my first attempt at a Zexal fic... I'm really nevous about how it came out... I hope it's not absolutely horrible... -.-' Anyways, it stars Vector because I love that crazy little shit he makes my work go 'round**

**Enjoy and feel free to leave reviews~:P**

* * *

Vector had clicked on the song out of pure curiosity. Well, with a name like "I Want to Kill Everybody in the World" it generally appealed to Vector's twisted sense of humor. And if you were talking more on the literal side, it was his mission in a way anyways, so it only peaked his interest more. He moved the mouse over the song link, re-reading the name again just for kicks and feeling a psychotic smile inch across his face.

" He… hehe~"

Smirking at the irony again, he finally clicked the link, and the page loaded for all of a millisecond before exploding into a barrage of frenzied electronic squeaks and slides, starting Vector back against his chair as he couldn't even blink in surprise as the audio blared the strangest assortment of beat-resembling notes and beeps, the chorus and rifts and verses blending into one another until a single utterance of 'I want to kill everybody in the world' broke the stream only for the assaulting music to start up again seconds later.

Vector couldn't help but hiss at the awful noise coming from the unseen speakers behind the desk (it was Miseal's desk, so as his superior, he did feel like he was entitled to use it whenever he cared to) rising from his chair in an effort to find some way to turn the damned thing off. _This is what human's call 'music'?! _It didn't even occur to him to simply stop the audio track, and he took to tearing apart the desk in an effort search out the only things he knew were making the sound.

Were humans really capable of creating such noises with their mouths, like singing?! It was a disgrace! The song slid over another verse of contradicting beats, slamming into his ear drums and Vector felt the egging desire to just tear the computer apart with his bare hands (though Misael would likely chew his head off for destroying his property, and therefore having to pay for a new one, to which Vector would find great amusement in) if not just destroy everything in this goddamn room for even _containing _such horrific noises.

Finally, Vector unearthed the offending speakers behind a cubby, furiously ripping them out, one in each hand and waiting for the ensuing silence as the broken 'I want to kill—' replayed over and over again… but to his eternal pisstivity, the music kept playing, only from the actual laptop itself this time.

Vector couldn't help but stare at the device, still playing the heinous music as loud as the speakers had, the brightly glowing Skrillex logo on the screen only seeming to mock him even more than the vile noises emanating from it.

He was at the end of his rope.

Gripping the speakers in his hands, Vector brought them both down on the computer at the same time, bashing the screen in over and over and _over and over and over and hehehehehheheheheheheheheheh_

-until the music died… _heh… hehe._

Vector only stopped when the screen blinked out on its own and a flying spacebar key narrowly missed his eye. Breathing hard, he glared down at the ridiculous machine and only wanted to rip the thing apart even more now. The screen was cracked in so many places, the plastic was flaking off and dusting the ground around him in translucent snow, and what looked like shiny bits of wires were poking through the front. The keyboard was an unholy disarray of keys smashed to bits, and best of all, the speakers he now clutched in each slightly bleeding hand had been reduced to plastic chaos, resembling crushed water bottles piled up on one another and held together by a tangle of wires. And Vector felt extremely proud of himself.

He would gag if he had to hold onto the fucking things much longer. He threw down the speakers, giving them a hard kick into the wall for good measure, and turned back to glare at the dismantled computer. Vector had heard about the song a while back when he was still attending Heartland Academy, something called 'dub-step' that was all the rage; the title of the some had caught his attention, and he almost fooled himself into thinking it could be a 'theme-song' of sorts for him.

Vector gritted his teeth, feeling the urge to rub his temples (he had a fucking headache now from this 'dub-step' shit) and mentally adding this 'Skrillex' (perhaps the group was in possession if a Number card… yeah, that could explain how regular humans were able to make such awful noises; if this was the case then, it would be like killing two birds with one stone) to his shit list. There was still a lot he did not know about humans, but if they could make sounds, could make music like this, then it really wasn't all that surprising that somebody wanted to kill everyone in the world.

Because if this was what humans were doing in their spare time, perhaps it was better he was going to kill them all anyway.


End file.
